This invention relates to a fastener for sliding doors or windows.
In fasteners for sliding doors or windows it is desirable to provide a fastener which avoids damage to the stile and or jamb when the movable member is slammed or closed onto the receiver or striker, particularly if the handle or lock has been moved to a locking or projecting position whilst the member has been open. In some types of known fasteners having hook-shaped bolts which project outwardly like claws, considerable damage can be done on slamming and the hooks are dangerous projections.
In other types of known fasteners, there are bolts which are driven out from the opposed sides of the member to engage in holes or retainers arranged on the frame to receive the bolts on extension. One problem is that the bottom holes or retainers become filled with dirt or corrode. Another problem is that if the bolts are extended inadvertently at the wrong position, with or without the sliding member being moved, considerable damage may ensue and the whole door or window may be jammed.
Both of these types of fasteners are complex to manufacture and to install. Furthermore and often consequently, if damaged or causing damage, the reparations are very costly.